Ley de Talion
by Citrino
Summary: "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Porque no imorta cuanto pase, uno debe pagar por todo, y Eros aprenderá esto de la peor manera posible; experimentandolo en carne propia. Este fanfic es parte del reto "Cambio de Papeles" del foro Monte Olimpo


Hola, tanto tiempo sin leernos, yo nuevamente publicando. ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Me recuerdan siquiera?

Hoy les traigo un escrito algo corto para el reto "Cambio de Papeles" del foro El Monte Olimpo, espero que les guste, debo admitir que me interesa bastante escribir sobre este dios en particular, ya que creo que todos tenemos sentimientos encontrados desde HoH, y aunque en momentos lo odie, no pude evitar escribir esto y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Desde ahora advierto que no está beteado porque 1: no tengo beta, 2: Mi Word murió, así que no tengo corrector ortográfico. Y aunque lo leí tres veces, puede que se me haya pasado alguno, avisenme de ser el caso.

Summary: _"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Porque no imorta cuanto pase, uno debe pagar por todo, y Eros aprenderá esto de la peor manera posible; experimentandolo en carne propia. ~Este fanfic es parte del reto "Cambio de Papeles" del foro Monte Olimpo~_

"Percy Jackson no me pertenece, sino a Rick Riordan, yo solo utlilizo sus personajes para recrear historias que pasan por mi mente"

 **Setecientas setenta y tantas palabras.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

No sabía como era que había pasado, solo sabía que hacía un momento reía divertido a costa de un grupo de diosecillos menores, escondido tras una columna del Olimpo y apuntando indistintamente con sus flechas; y ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles repletas de Manhattan, con una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones claros, sin alas, sin flechas, y sin divinidad.

Suspiró resignado, se alegraba de pasar tanto tiempo observando a los mortales, conocía muchos otros dioses que tratarían de caminar en togas y gritar a los autos como si fuesen cosas extrañas.

Siguió caminando hasta una plaza, y se sentó pesadamente debajo de un arbol, ya sin importarle quien lo estuviese viendo.

Trató de repasar mentalmente los sucesos anteriores a su transformación en mortal, pero no pudo, todo estaba borroso. Se asustó ¿perdería acaso sus recuerdos como dios ahora que su memoria no podía soportar milenios de información? Intentó tranquilizarse, era imposible que esa forma fuese mas que temporal.

Pensó en que podía hacer, pasó por su mente pedir ayuda a algun semidios, exigir como dios la obediencia y obligarlo a encontrar una solución. Descartó la idea inmediatamente, no solo ya no poseía poderes para amenazar a nadie, sino que estaba seguro que en el momento en que pisara el campamento mestizo, los semidioses se lanzarían a atacarlo.

No entendía las mentes mortales, tan solo por un amor no correspondido los inundaba la tristeza, se había divertido varios siglos solamente viendo las distintas reacciones al sufrir una desilusión amorosa, lanzó una risita ante el recuerdo, alzando un poco la cabeza. Y entonces la vió.

Tenía la tez oscura, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes detras de las gafas, tenía un libro en la mano y sonreía, con una risa cantarina entrecerrandole los ojos y haciendola brillar.

Se levantó, ese sentimiento desconocido pero que parecía que debía conocer, expandiendose por su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa dubitativa, se acercó.

 **...**

Se llamaba Samantha, tenía veinte años, y trabajaba en un café.

Se hicieron amigos, su cuerpo de veinteañero le ayudó a acercarse, y la juventud propia de quien es o fue inmortal todavía le inundaba. De nuevo se sentía poderoso, el calor la quemaba las entrañas y le hacía suspirar.

 **...**

Fueron dos meses después, cuando ya había conseguido un puesto en el mismo café que Sam, y un pequeño departamento, que se dio cuenta de que no podía ser así para siempre,

 _¿No soy yo un Dios? ¿Por que me conformo, entonces, con una simple vida mortal?_

La respuesta vino instantaneamente.

Samantha.

 **...**

Una semana después, con la duda persistente de quien era el causante de su situación, y la lucha interna que solía tener por las mañanas, llegó al café, un poco mas temprano de lo usual, lo que a pesar de que siempre era puntual, era inequivocamente extraño.

Y parecía ser cosa del destino porque allí lo vió, Samantha riendo en la entrada del café, junto a un joven de piel tostada y ojos chocolate, con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, que lo rompió en varios pedazos, que no pudo evitar sufrir.

Y cuando el joven se inclinó y la besó, él salió corriendo sin rumbo, hasta tumbarse en el mismo arbol de la misma plaza donde la vió por primera vez, y la realización llegó él.

Se había enamorado, se había enamorado de una mortal, había caído a sus pies y ella, sin compasión o saberlo siquiera, destrozó el sentimiento sin mas, lo destruyó por completo.

Internamente maldijo a su suerte, antes de que las lagrimas llegasen con la comprensión.

Eso mismo sufrían las personas que él utilizaba, eso mismo sufrian mientras él reía cruelmente ante sus almas destruidas, una y otra vez.

Enterró su cara en sus brazos, abrazandose las piernas. Ahora lo comprendía, comprendía el dolor de un amor no correspondido, coprendía el odio hacia el causante de todo esto.

En esa plaza desierta, ante la vista de nadie, el mucacho se desvaneció en el aire como arena.

 **...**

 _"¿Entiendes ahora?"_

-Sí, entiendo

 _"Serás capaz, ya, de hacer tu trabajo sin atormentar a los mortales"_

-Sí...

 _"Entonces bien, Eros, toma tu arco y tus flechas, y espero no tener que volver a advertirte."_

El nuevamente dios del amor se levantó con pesadez, porque ningun castigo es facil, y toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, y él había estado milenios sin considerar a los mortales, y sabía bien que para ella, eso no era castigo suficiente, que seguiría pagando, que se encargaría de ello.

Despues de todo, Nemesis se encargaba de impartir justicia, y no parecía querer olvidar aquella ley antigua.

 _"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"_


End file.
